Wireless fidelity (WiFi) is a technology that can connect terminals such as a personal computer and a handheld device (such as a personal digital assistant or a mobile phone) to each other in a wireless manner. As a wireless network technology thrives, WiFi gains popularity among a vast number of users with advantages such as a high transmission speed, strong compatibility, and low costs. Due to a limited WIFI coverage at present, a wireless AP is often used to create WiFi in a limited network environment, so that a terminal device accesses and uses WIFI. After operating the terminal device and accessing the AP, a user can perform an operation such as webpage browsing or video watching.
In some scenarios, during an AP connection, a service set identifier (SSID) and a password of the AP are generally displayed on a display interface of a personal computer (PC) connected to the AP. After opening an AP information list of the terminal device, the user queries the AP information list for the AP according to the SSID displayed on the display interface of the PC; and then enters the password displayed on the display interface of the PC at a page location at which the AP is located, so that the terminal device is connected to the AP.
Because the AP connection needs to be performed according to the SSID and the password of the AP, when the SSID or the password is long or complex, it is not only error-prone but also time-consuming to perform the AP connection. Therefore, this connection manner is complex, less convenient and has a slow speed.